


Копии

by xeniaflame



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mystic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaflame/pseuds/xeniaflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Людям всегда хотелось верить, что когда-нибудь, где-нибудь они встретятся с теми, кто им дорог. Но так ли все просто?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Копии

В городке много разговоров о Копиях. Джаред слышал, что каждому после Перехода дается человек, с которым тот хотел бы быть счастлив, но если этот человек еще жив или же выбрал дорогу с кем-нибудь еще — тебе предоставляется его Копия. Неотличимая, проработанная до мелочей, идеальная в деталях: совершенный слепок с души и тела твоего человека, и нельзя определить — настоящий он или Копия. Конечно, можно спросить напрямую, но отвечающий будет все отрицать, смеяться и успокаивать. Редко случаются совпадения, когда после Перехода встречаются два настоящих человека. И нет тестов на подлинность. Джею хочется верить, что его брат — не подделка.  
— Что уже случилось? — спрашивает Шеннон, когда Джаред подкрадывается к нему по нагретому нежарким солнцем паркетному полу, стараясь не наступать на линии узоров. «Если я наступлю на линию, Шенн, я умру» — так, кажется, говорил он в далеком, отделенным прошлой жизнью детством. «Иди быстрей», — отвечал Шеннон и забирал у него заштопанный и украшенный разноцветной ерундой рюкзак. — Всё еще думаешь, что я — фальшивка? А если я спрошу тоже самое? Если я попрошу тебя доказать, что ты — настоящий? Чем докажешь?  
— Я — настоящий! — возмущается Джаред. — Почему я должен тебе что-либо доказывать?  
— Тогда будем просто верить друг другу, — подводит итог Шеннон. В его словах — никакого раздражения. Джаред помнил себя бесформенным комком души, по недоразумению облеченным в человеческую плоть. Ему всегда казалось, что именно поэтому Шеннон испытывал к нему нечто похожее на отвращение: голубоватая кожа, красноватые белки глаз, похожие на паучьи лапы пальцы. Но сейчас в глазах брата — радость от начала нового дня. Свет.

Ночь глубока и тепла. Джей сидит в изголовье, всматриваясь в спящего Шенна. Время от времени ему кажется, что в чертах лица Шеннона что-то не так, что не совсем на нужном месте родинки, что смазаны линии татуировок, что тот — голограмма, что может внезапно исказиться, дернуться и исчезнуть бесследно. Джаред не знает, как проверить, Копия ли Шеннон, или это он и есть, и часто сидит ночи напролет, изредка дотрагиваясь до плеча или руки. В городке каждый верит, что его человек — настоящий. Возможно, в незнании и заключается здешнее Счастье.


End file.
